


What she gets from the experience

by Raptarion



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Loud Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptarion/pseuds/Raptarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shot smut scenes involving an asexual Garnet (her asexuality being a fact that is mostly not brought up at all really but is a detail I think is kind of relevant.) She gets something different from each different person. Sometimes it's something emotional. Sometimes it's something physical. Sometimes it's both.</p><p>Tags to be added with new chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What she gets from the experience

**Author's Note:**

> So this sort of came about on a whim while thinking of head-canons involving sex and sexuality for Garnet in a non specific human AU. I consider Garnet to be asexual, but at the same time very sexually active. Because I multiship everyone with everyone else all the time forever. Anyway, this is me trying to write Garnet smut without any elements of being physically attracted to who she's having sex with. I'm lazy though and probably won't write more than one or two chapters.

There's a heavy smell of perfume in the air. Strangely enough none of it coming from Pearl. She seems to have simply spritzed it onto her furniture or something. It's almost enough to cover up the smell of cleaning chemicals. There was also the smell of Febreze coming from the carpet. Garnet was trying to ignore these smells, with limited success. Pearl's room always smelled too strongly of some sort of chemical or air freshener. The perfume she could handle on its' own. In limited doses. Everything else was just too much. Not that she would ever tell her this. But there was another scent that was slowly getting stronger. One she found far more pleasing. That of Pearl's sweat.

"Ah. Ah. Oh Garnet." Pearl says, rather loudly.  
"Ease it back Pearl. Other people might hear." Garnet says calmly. More concerned for Pearl's sense of embarrassment than her own.

Pearl seemed to make an effort to contain her voice. As usual though, it was a wasted effort. Pearl was too easily lost in her own little world to stay quiet, even if she wanted to. Garnet couldn't tell if she was just that good, or if Pearl was just that desperate for someone else's touch. Or possible some sort of hypersensitivity. Maybe a combination of all three. Regardless, hearing her moan and squeal while writhing around on the sheets was an absolute delight.

"Keep going Garnet. Oh ffffahh" She says, narrowly avoiding letting a swear out.  
"Haven't even touched the clit yet." Garnet remarks in muted amazement. She continues to move her fingers in and out of Pearl's soaked pussy. Given how wet she had been after just a little bit of foreplay, Garnet was more convinced of the hypersensitivity or thirsty as fuck reasons for Pearl's rather vocal and animated feedback to Garnet's fingers. Given how easy it was to stimulate her, Garnet was intentionally avoiding her clit for now. Trying to stretch things out to get more of Pearl writhing underneath her in a barely coherent mess, repeating her name over and over again. If nothing else it was a nice ego boost. 

"Garnet. I-I-Ahhh."  
Garnet leans her head down and kisses lightly on Pearl's neck.  
"Getting close eh. Don't hold back Pearl. Let it all out."

She starts kissing higher and higher up Pearl's neck and face. Light pecks on her chin. Her lips. Her nose. The space between her eyes. Her forehead. All while continuing to mover her fingers in a steadily increasing rhythm. As she hears Pearl's moans kick up a few notches at the precipice of her orgasm, Garnet finally starts rubbing Pearl's clitoris, pulling out her fingers to stroke it and push her over the edge. Not that she really needed it at this point. She pulls her head back and watches Pearl's face. They lock eyes just as her orgasm hits.

"Garnet! I'm cumming."  
Garnet just smiles warmly, continuing to rub against her exposed clit through more intense toe curling, sheet clenching, and moaning. She eases off when these stop, replaced with a very limp Pearl, panting as if she had run a marathon. Garnet lies down next to her.  
"Looks like you enjoyed yourself."  
"Yes. Very much so." Pearl replies.

A few moments of silence later and Pearl's eyes widen in realization. "Oh no. Do you think someone else heard us? I wasn't being all that subtle and-"  
"It doesn't matter." Garnet interrupts before Pearl can work herself up. "It's just me and you right now."  
Garnet drapes her arm over Pearl and pulls her closer to emphasize her point. Pearl reciprocates, snuggling closer to Garnet.  
"Yeah. Just us." Pearl sighs.

Garnet feels Pearl's smile against her bosom, and can't help but smile in response.


End file.
